


Our Traveling Diaries

by romenko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Death, Family, Humor, Irony, Origin Story, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romenko/pseuds/romenko
Summary: The Timeless story that started it all. A recently defeated demon lord. A mute orphaned girl. And of course the bigmouth water kappa. These are their personal thoughts up until and beyond their fateful meeting. The adventure commences !





	1. Part I: Waiting In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever XD! This originally was written for college course I took in undergrad that focused on travel related themes. For my final paper I decided to write a fanfic (I sure did) following Rin and the gang as they traveled throughout Japan. The thesis of my papter was that for the individuals involved, travel provided a way to foster one's identity...or something like that, anywho, please enjoy ^_^!!

_When we travel, our very beings change._

_When we travel we have a mission, a goal, somewhere to go and somewhere to be (and perhaps there is someone or something waiting for us.)  
_

_In the first part of our Story, we are introduced to our 3 interesting characters:_

_Rin, a mute orphaned girl left to fend for herself after witnessing the murder of her family,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru, the youkai lord of the Western Lands who has recently lost a battle with his half-brother Inuyasha,_

_And lastly, Jaken, the loyal (and sometimes big mouthed) servant of Lord Sesshoumaru, who is anxiously awaiting for his lord's return._

_Let us peek on these three in their reflection on spaces, confinement and the inability to move._

 

_When we travel, our very beings change._

_When we are still, our very beings are challenged._


	2. Rin (Day -15)

Rin (Day -15)

I am as quiet as still water. When  I move, I move cautiously. I do this because I do not want to anger the villagers who stare at my with burnt, scary....sad eyes. When I was a spec, they used to laugh with my mama and papa when they were still alive. But that is different now, they are different now. Mama used to say that death not only kills people, but also the hearts of the loving too.

"But mama why?"

...I can remember what she said to me then, but was something that I didn't understand anyway...By anyway, my stomach hurts right now. I need to move carefully along the rive to try to find good. And just like yesterday and tomorrow, I will stay silent, just like the water. 


	3. Lord Sesshoumaru (Day -9)

Lord Sesshoumaru (Day -9)

This Lord Sesshoumaru is not happy. In fact, he is quite livid at the current predicament he now finds himself in; utterly defeated by the hanyou bastard. This revelation does more to my ego that I am willing to admit. And anyways, I care not dawdle on the  _one_ occasion my brother has the upper hand of me in battle.

How bothersome this week has been...and now I am stuck here, bruised, dirty and vulnerable to any idiot who wishes to bother me...But my mind is drifting now; there are other matters that should be considered now. One such that most of my left arm is gone now - but that is inconsequential, it is only my right that I need to use my sword and take revenge on Inuyasha. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands and soon to be Lord of all of Japan - nothing impedes me, not even the mutilation of an arm...

But how frustrating is it to be stuck here in this forest, this great Lord unable to move - cut down by the half-breed bastard that I call my brother. How bothersome....to be stuck here in this damn forest for another second....and because of him. These thoughts boil my blood now. I want to kill something....slowly

 

 


	4. Rin (Day -7)

Rin (Day -7)

My hut is my hut. It is small and tidy. Cold yet welcoming. It is my space; it is my little place where I fill it with me and my tasks. When I make fire or cook or store food, my body makes shapes in the shadows, making me seem bigger that I really am. I move freely in my hut, just like when papa was here and felt safe. Today though, I decided to stop moving so freely. I heard a rustle outside and I thought my heart landed on the floor. I think a hundred moments passed before I moved.

My hut is my hut; it is a fragile and delicate. A space for unwanted surprised, a place not frozen (but still welcoming).


	5. Jaken (Day -5)

Jaken (Day -5)

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

_Where have that dog demon gone? Could it have been he was seriously injured by his half-breed bother while in Battle? Impossible!_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you!"

_But....what should I care about Lord Sesshoumaru for? He cut me down just the other day claiming that he wanted to "test" his father's sword to see if it worked or not! The nerve - and to think of all the years I have faithfully served him! He didn't really mean to test that sword on me, right? He was just teasing me... right?_

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

_I'm getting too old for this - no wait, what am I saying? What are you saying Jaken? If you do not serve Lord Sesshoumaru, what would you be doing now? No! If following Lord Sesshoumaru to the end of the world is what is necessary to be close to him, then I will do that! ....But...that will be difficult if he is not here now...I still can't believe he cut me down!_

"LORRRDD SESSHO-"

_Oh forget it, I'm taking a break._


	6. Lord Sesshoumaru (Day -4)

Sesshoumaru (Day -4)

Being stuck here in this GOD-FORSAKEN forest for the last few days has allowed me to realize that I, Lord Sesshoumaru, am accustomed to moving. Rarely are my days punctuated by rest and relaxation, no, I must always be on the move covering my territory and making sure nothing gets out of hand. Who else will remind the lower and foolish dai-youkai of their place? Yes, I Lord Sesshoumaru am a mover and my immobility right now does not serve me well. I want to leave this place, with its sameness and boring familiarity - same trees, same grass, same annoying birds in the morning, and the _smell._ For sure there is a human village nearby for there could be no other source for such an overwhelming odor. Humans, what purpose they serve on this Earth other than being the food for desperate bear youkai will be beyond me. A pathetic and useless species - and to think that my father, the great Inutaisho took one of them for a bride and conceived that... abomination that plagues me today...Being confined to this place has made this Lord Sesshoumaru most annoyingly reflective. 


	7. Part II: "Meet Me Half Way"

 

_When we start to move, when we make actions to transverse across plains never traveled, to meet people who we have never met (and perhaps will never meet again), taking al little leap of courage is all that is need to start an adventure. But there is always collateral damage in this sort of luxury of the moving bodies - awkward moments of silence, perhaps a miscommunication or two (and don't mentioned if you meet someone who's not comfortable with you presence to being with...) these things are only minors though._ _The main thing to do in the beginning is to gather to courage to step out - step out of the box of familiarity and safety we call home...._


	8. Rin (Day 0)

Rin (Day 0)

Today I found something...someone? It looked....the person looked... hurt? Never have I seen something so bright and frightening and beautiful and sad to look at. When I got close to it, it say up and growled at me with  _real_ red eyes. Even though I was scared at first, I don't know why, but I knew it wouldn't hurt me. It was alone - he was alone, and hurt...I would feel bad if I left him alone. I will help him...my feet carry me faster than I mean to go. 


	9. Sesshoumaru (Day 3)

Sesshoumaru (Day 3)

Perhaps I have spoken too soon, or perhaps it was the gods above that have forsaken me, for it is not a blood thirsty rival youkai who have come to finish me off, but a wretched human girl instead. I almost wished I had a stick to throw at her when she came closer (and mind you I  _growled_ at her to keep her away), but no, it seems my unwanted visitor is determined to make me better. How amusing, for the last 3 days she has come to me with offerings of food and water. I have refused her coolly every time of course. 

"Mind your business human, I do not eat human food"

She looks dissapointed  every time I tell her this, and then the next day she brings me something different - leaves, wilted flowers, even rocks one time. she is one of the most pathetic of humans I have ever seen. Small and starved looking, dirty hair, soiled clothes, and those hands - how could hands so small be so bruised and mangled? I've concluded she is most likely an orphan; it's only a mater of time before she dies out here on her own...

How...


End file.
